One Crazy school year
by Entindra
Summary: It was thier seventh year and Lily Evens had finally decide to give James Potter a chance but what happens when 4 time travlers arrive and what happens when one of Lily's friends nearly gets killed by a werewolf. Just one Crazy school year that's all
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Mum and Dad see you at Christmas" Lily Evens said waving good bye to her parents and running to the train to find her friends. It was a new year and Lily hoped that this year James Potter would finally give up and she would have a year in peace to do her N.E.W.T. Not like she didn't mind James asking her to go out every second. She hated the attention but maybe if James was a little bit more polite and stopped playing pranks she might go out with him.

"Lily over here" Lily's friend Bethany Jones said, she had long dark brown hair, brown eyes and was very tall. Lily nearly had to look up at her.

"Hey BJ have you seen Alice and Gemma any where?" Lily asked walking up to Bethany. Alice and Gemma where also Lily's friends but Alice was Lily best friend. They'd been writing to each other all summer, Alice normally saying things about Frank Longbottom, who she had a crush on.

"They're just saying good bye to their parents. How's your summer been?"

"Same old apart from Tuna's got herself a boyfriend called Vernon Dursley"

"Weird name" Bethany said "Gemma, Alice over here"

Alice Prewett and Gemma Smith ran over to them. Alice was also tall –but not as tall as Bethany- with short light brown hair and always had a friendly smile. Gemma had long dirty blond hair tied back in a pony tail and dark green eyes.

"Hey guys" Alice said "So Lily you going to go out with James this year?"

"Maybe" Lily said with a slight blush she had realized over the summer that she had a little crush on Potter.

Unfortunately for Lily, James Potter had heard everything they'd been saying. Normally he would shout something back at them to get Lily's attention but not this year. No. This year he was Head boy and he was going to act it. He had no idea why Dumbledor had chosen him to be Head boy. He wasn't even a prefect. Remus should be Head boy. He'd been a whole better behaved than himself and anyway Remus had told James that Lily would only go out with him if he was more polite and caring. How Remus knew he'll never know but he was willing to give it a try.

"So Prongs what's your plan on getting Lily-Flower to go out with you this year?" Sirius Black asked his best friend. As they got into a nearby empty compartment.

"Well you see Paddy my old mate I'm going to play it slow this year and I think being Head boy will help" James said sitting down by the window.

"Wait did you just say Head boy?" Peter Pettigrew asked his friend in disbelief.

James nodded.

"Good on you Prongs" Remus said sitting next to him

"Thanks Moony but I really thought you'd get it" James said. It was true everyone thought that Remus would get Head boy even the teachers thought he would get head boy. How shocked would they be to find out James Potter the prankster is now Head boy? James smiled at the thought.

"Yeah Moony-keeps-his-head-in-the-library-all-day why didn't you get it?" Sirius asked.

"Don't know but I do know who Head girl is"

"Who?" James asked with interest He hoped it was Lily. She was perfect for the role but seeing as Dumbledor had gone complete mad and made him Head boy it could be anyone. It could even be a boy! No, Dumbledor wasn't that mad.

"Lily"

"Come on girls lets get in the compartments before me and Miss Head girl here have to get to the prefect's compartment" Bethany said as they got into a compartment she was also a prefect like Lily had been the following year.

All the girls got into another empty compartment and Lily sat by the window just like James had done.

"So tell me girl's what have you been up to this summer?" Bethany asked she was very bossy when she wanted to be but she was also very funny.

"Well me and Frank went to my Mums garden and spent half the summer attacking a Bubotuber that had over grown" Alice said she loved Herbology and her mum had a whole garden full of magic plants. Lily had visited it once and nearly ended up in St Mungo's.

"So you and Frank are together then?" Bethany asked. She'd always assumed that if you're with a boy –specially if you have crush on said boy- and what made it worse was that Alice had a giant crush on Frank.

"What NO! We're just friends" Alice exclaimed.

"Right" Bethany said. Lily could tell she didn't believe a word Alice said.

"Leave her alone Bethany" Gemma said for the first time. Lily saw Gemma had got out her book and was reading already. Gemma was always one for reading any time there wasn't class or they weren't studying Gemma was stuck in a book.

"Oh you're one to talk, Miss-my-heads-always-stuck-in-a-book-so-I-have-no-time-for-boys." Bethany said.

"What are you reading Gemma?" Lily asked ignoring the snide comment from Bethany.

"Pride and Prejudice" Gemma said not looking up from the book. Gemma was a muggle born like Lily so she hardly ever read wizard books, she prefered muggle stories. Gemma had read Pride and Prejudice about fifty times since they'd been at Hogwarts.

"Cool where are you?" Lily said still ignoring Bethany who was now looking a little put out.

"Elizabeth's just met Mr. Darcy" Gemma said turning a page.

"Well look at the time" Bethany said grabbing Lily's wrist "We should really be going see you at the carriage guys" Bethany pulled Lily out of the compartment.

Once Bethany had let go of Lily's wrist, Lily snapped "What was that for?!"

"What do mean?" Bethany asked she looked confused.

"Why did you drag me away from Gemma you know she doesn't have many friends besides us"

"Well if you haven't noticed Lily, we should have been at the prefect's compartment five minutes ago" Bethany said walking towards the prefects compartment

Lily glanced at her watch Bethany was right, she was about five minutes late. Lily ran to catch up with her friend. Unfortunately she run into something hard and was knocked back.

"Oh sorry" Lily said, still on the floor.

"No it was my fault here let me help" Lily looked up to see James Potter holding out a hand. Lily took it and he helped pull her up for the ground even though she didn't really need any help.

"Potter what you doing here? I'd thought you'd be bullying first years by now or are you going to play a prank on the prefects" Lily said. She couldn't understand it. Why was James here? He wasn't a prefect.

James was about to reply when Remus interrupted "Hi Lily, James is here because he's Head boy"

"C'mon Sam" Jack Smith said. He was Gemma's younger brother he and his friend Sam McDonald where having a duel but just a practice duel.

"Err alright" Sam McDonald said "_Locomotor Mortis_" red light shot from his wand but it didn't hit Jack. No. It went right past Jack and hit a red-headed girl that was standing about 10-feet away from them.

Lily was about to reply to what Remus had said about James being Head boy it was preposterous. When her legs suddenly locked together and fell to the ground banging her head on the way down. She was knocked out cold.

"LILY?!" James shouted as bent down to check her for any injuries when she had mysteriously fell to the ground and knocked her self out. "Remus go to the prefect compartment and tell them that we can't make it or something" he told Remus.

Remus nodded and ran towards the prefect compartment.

He picked Lily up bridal style. This wasn't the way James had pictured Lily falling into his arms. He'd never expected her to literally fall into his arms. James carried Lily to a spare compartment which James had seen some prefects vacate earlier. He laid her down one of the seats and sat down on the seat opposite. He wasn't sure what else to do apart from wait. He looked at her the same girl he had fallen in love with in fifth year. He was a jerk back, then he'd nick the snitch from the quidditch pitch –which he still had- even if he was a chaser he'd use it to get the girls attention, he'd also mess up his hair but that was out of habit –even though it did attracted girls-.

Suddenly the door opened and Remus walked in with a brown haired girl James had seen with Lily. "Is she alright?" Remus asked sitting next to James

"I don't know" James said looking at Lily then he looked back at the girl only just realizing that he didn't know who she was. "Who's this Remus, your girlfriend?" he asked with smirk.

"Ew no. I'd never gone out with Remus. No offences Remus you're a nice and all" the girl exclaimed then she looked back at James "I'm Bethany Jones and don't bother telling me who you are I already know Lily talks none stop about you"

"Really?" James asked in disbelieve. She couldn't like him, she'd been saying she hated him for the past seven years why would it change now? They where probably all mean things anyway.

"Yeah she's got a huge crush on you" Bethany said smiling James got the impression that she was telling the truth even if he couldn't believe it.

He glanced at Lily she still hadn't woken up and he really didn't want her finding out that he knew she fancied him she would probably kill him. "how long has she had a crush on me for?" he asked without thinking.

"Err…I think ever since sixth year" Bethany said.

"Bethany is that you?" Lily asked steering "I just had the strangest dream Potter was Head boy and-" she looked around and saw James and Remus sitting next to Bethany. Apparently it wasn't a dream. Lily blushed a deep red "Bethany we're out of here" she grabbed her friends arm got up and dragged her out of the compartment.

"Bye James, Remus it was nice to meet you" Bethany said before Lily slammed the compartment door shut.

"Why didn't you take me back?" Lily said she was still blushing a deep red.

"What?"

"Why didn't you take me back to our compartment with Alice and Gemma?" Lily was frustrated. Why did Bethany have to leave her unconscious with James and Remus? Who knows what they could have done to her? Although she trusted Remus.

"Well I would have but I only just got there when you woke up" People where beginning to get out of there compartment to see what was going on "C'mon lets go"

They walked back to their compartment in complete silence. Once there had got to their compartment Lily entered to see Alice reading Gemma's book and a yellow Labrador sitting on one of the seats watching Alice with big puppy dog eyes. Lily knew the dog was Gemma she was a registered Animagus. Her Mum and Dad had forced her to learn it but Gemma had never told Lily or anyone why.

"Alice I think you should give Gemma her book back before she attacks you" Lily said.

Alice looked up from the book "You're back early" she said then just as she wasn't looking Gemma jumped grabbed the book then turned back into her human form and began reading. Alice glared at her.

"We had an incident." Lily said sitting back down next to the window.

"What type 'incident' did you have?"

Lily tells Alice and Gemma –who was listening but didn't look it- about what happened with James and how she woke up in a compartment with him, Remus and Bethany.

"Who do thing knocked you out?" Alice said after listen intently to Lily's explanation.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. She had never thought that someone might have knocked her out.

"Well for what you tell me it sounds like someone hit you with a spell –probably a Leg locking jinx- to make you fall over and knock yourself out" Alice explained she had always been good at finding things out. Lily knew that Alice would make a great Auror.

They spent the rest of the train journey talking about who might have tried to knock her out or use a leg locking jinx on her. They'd had came to the conclusion that it was ether: Sirius Black trying to get her to fall for James, a silly second year or first, Malfoy or one of the other 'Death eaters' trying to get rid of her for being a muggle born. Then the train had stopped and they had to stop.

On the platform the girls where heading towards the carriages when Lily accidentally walked into a girl with long bushy hair.

"Oh sorry" Lily said for the second time today.

"Don't worry" the girl said then Lily realized she hadn't seen this girl here before. The girl had long bushy hair and brown eyes she looked like she was in her seventh year.

"I'm Lily by the way Lily Evens" The girl looked at her shocked. Lily didn't understand was there something wrong with her name? Had Potter done something to her? "If you don't mind me asking are you new?"

"Yes I am new my names Hermione, Hermione Granger" the girl Hermione said.

"Nice to meet you I have to get the carriage now would you like to join me and my friends?" Lily asked, looking around only then to realize that her friends had left her.

"Err…well I'm sort of waiting for-" Hermione started but she was interrupted by someone shouting her name.

A tall red haired boy was running up to Hermione. He had blue eyes and also looked in his seventh year. Lily concluded that he must be new too seeing as she hadn't seen him around ether.

"'Mione you'd never guess who I'd just me-" then he saw Lily and his face also went into shock "Bloody-"

"Ron" Hermione snapped before Ron could finish giving him a sharp glare. "Sorry Lily we need to get going. C'mon Ronald we need to find Ginny" Hermione grabbed the red-headed boy Lily had figured was Ron towards the carriages.

"Lily" someone behind her shouted. She could see Bethany coming towards her with Alice and Gemma following. Gemma still had her head in the book Lily wandered sometimes how she walked around without banging into anyone. "Lily we've been looking for you c'mon" Bethany grabbed Lily wrist much like Hermione had grabbed Ron's and dragged her towards the carriage.

On the carriage Gemma was still reading her book whilst Alice and Bethany chatted about boys. Lily couldn't help but think about the two new seventh years she had met. This was going to be a very interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks Tamara72 for reviewing.

* * *

"So Moony when's the next furry little problem?" Sirius asked. The Marauders always called the next full moon 'the next furry little problem' to stop people from thinking he's a werewolf. Sirius had sometimes called it 'Moony's time of the month' which always made Peter laugh, and James used laugh too. About 3 or 4 years ago but now he tried not to for Remus.

"Three weeks" Remus replied

James and the rest of the marauders where sitting on the Gryffindor table waiting for the first years to come in. James couldn't help but look to where Lily was sitting, she was sitting a little away from him chatting to the girl Bethany he had met earlier and another girl, Alice, who's he'd met once -three years ago whilst he was doing a prank- and another girl James didn't recognize. She looked like she wasn't really listening but looking down at something in her lap.

"Hey Prongs you staring at Lily-Flower again?" Sirius asked his best mate. He looked towards Lily "Hey what do think that one's doing"

"Padfoot, I don't think anyone knows who you mean by 'that one'" Remus said.

Sirius shot his friend a glare then turned back to looking at Lily and her friends "I mean that one" he pointed towards the girl looking at her lap "the one with blond hair looking at her knees"

"Padfoot, I don't think she would appreciate you calling her 'that one'"

"So I say it to all the girls all they do is giggle and blush" Sirius said. He had a point when ever James had seen Sirius talk to any girl even when he called them 'that one' they would giggle and blush a lot.

"Yes, but I don't think Gemma would do that"

"Wait, do you know her?" James asked Remus. Did Remus have so sort of secret girlfriend he hadn't told anyone about?

"Yeah I helped her with her DADA homework two years ago why?" Remus said.

"Moony why didn't you tell me you knew her, she's hot" Sirius said. James lightly hit him over the head whilst Remus rolled his eyes at the two.

"I don't think you'll get her on a date if that what's your thinking Padfoot"

"Why not? Every girl wants to go out with the most handsome Sirius Black" James rolled his eyes Sirius could be so big headed sometimes but still he was right, sort of. Nearly every girl in the school –apart from Lily- wanted to go out with Sirius, even the Slytherins.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Professor McGonagall walked though with almost about thirty first years all looking scared and nervous.

McGonagall shot a glare at both James and Sirius but James could swear he saw a faint smirk.

They went through the normal routine. The sorting hat would make its speech, the first years would go to their chosen house then McGonagall would put the sorting hat away. But McGonagall didn't put the hat away instead she sat back down whilst the sorting hat was left in front of the whole school looking blank. Was McGonagall getting lazy, why hadn't she put the hat back?

Dumbledor got up from his chair and walked over to the sorting hat. James thought he was going to put the hat back and do his normal speech but he was wrong. Dumbledor just stood next to the hat.

"What's he doing?" Sirius asked James in a hushed whisper.

"This year we have one new exchange student from Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic and two from Durmstrang Institute. May we please give a warm welcome to Miss Hermione Granger" A girl with long brown bushy hair walked in. "Mr. Ronald Wazilb" A boy with flaming red hair followed the girl with bushy hair who James took as Hermione. "and Miss Ginevra Wazlib" A girl with long red mush like Ronald's walked in. James took it that they where brother and sister. "They will be attending seventh year but first we must sort you into your houses." The three nodded. Dumbledor picked up the sorting hat and first placed it on Hermione's head. The Hat took a couple of minutes then said "RAVENCLAW" Ginevra and Ronald both looked confused but Hermione just smiled and took her seat a the Ravenclaw table whilst all the other Ravenclaw's clapped. Next was Ronald and almost immediately after he put the hat on the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" The all whole Gryffindor erupted into applause and Sirius shouted "Hey Ronny come sit with us" Ron came and sat next to Remus. James didn't mind he'd have to share a dorm with this guy he might as well get to know him. Then it dawned on him. What where they going to do about Remus and his 'furry little problem'? How where they going to get out of the castle once every month without Ron noticing? He'd have to talk to the others about that later.

Ginevra had the hat on know she was taking a little longer then Ron and Hermione but then the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" again the Gryffindor table burst in applause. James watched as Ginny went to go sit with Lily and her friends then turned back to face Dumbledor. Something was strange about the new students.

"Now thanks to certain students" Dumbledor said. James and Sirius both smirked. The year before James and Sirius had both made their new DADA Professor, Professor Douglas's hair go pink and 'accidentally' just before the end of the year locked the Professor in a broom closet full off boggarts. Everyone thought James and Sirius had been a little harsh on the poor new Professor but the marauders didn't like him. A first he was fine until he took a hundred points from Gryffindor when all James had done was try and help Peter –Who had fallen over at the time- up of the ground. "Professor Douglas will not be coming back to Hogwarts anytime soon."

"Oh No, not old Professor Duggy" Sirius shouted so the whole school could hear "He was our best prank target" he hung his head "Oh how we'll miss him so" he said still so the whole school could hear.

"Quiet" Dumbledor said with a slight smile "Anyway replacing him this year is Professor Porter" A man from the staff table waved. The whole school went quiet the new Professor looked just like James. The hair, the glasses, everything apart from the eyes, they where green almost like… James turned around. The Professor's eyes where just like Lily's.

Lily stared at the new Professor shocked. Was this guy related to James? They did have similar last names Porter and Potter sound nearly sound the same. But that might just be a coincidence. He looked nearly just like James though apart from the eyes, James's eyes where Hazel and the new Professor's eyes where green like hers. This day was just getting stranger. Even though this might all be just one big prank by James and Sirius but Remus would have stopped them doing something this big wouldn't he?

"Now Dig in" The tables filled with food. Lily looked up at Ginny she hadn't gasped in shock she didn't even looked shocked.

"Do they do feasts like this at Durmstrang?" Lily asked Ginny as she began to grab some roast potatoes.

"Oh" Ginny said a look of shock and confusion crossing her face "Yes all the time"

"OK" Lily said she still wasn't convinced. She'll find out about the feast thing later. Something was very weird about Ginny.

"So Ginny know any cute boys back at Durmstrang?" Bethany asked. Lily sighed and began to eat it was just like Bethany to ask any girl about boys.

"Err…No not really" Ginny said taking some carrots.

"Oh OK" Bethany said. Lily could tell she was disappointed; Bethany had always wanted a boyfriend from Durmstrang she had told Lily that she had thought they where hot.

"Don't worry Ginny. Bethany always wanted a boyfriend from Durmstrang" Alice informed her.

"Alright but if thinking about going out with my brother think again he's taken"

"By who?" Bethany asked shooting daggers at Ginny.

"Hermione Granger" Ginny said plainly ignoring Bethany's evil glare.

"Gemma could please stop reading and eat something" Lily said she was getting bored of Bethany and boys and she was getting a little annoyed with Gemma for non-stop reading. Last year Lily had to hide the book Gemma was reading at the time because she nearly always forgot to eat anything or even turn up for the feasts.

Gemma looked up from her lap which was where she was hiding her book "Oh the foods here, sorry I got distracted" she said transfiguring her book in a small compacted mirror –so the teachers wouldn't find out she was reading- and placed it in a pocket in her robes. Gemma began to reach for some mash potatoes when everything disappeared and the deserts appeared instead. "Oh well I've always preferred desert anyway"

After the feast James began to walk out towards the Entrance hall where Lily was waiting. He wasn't going to skip his duties as Head Boy.

"Oi Potter not skipping duties are we?" Lily said after James had got to though the crowd of students.

James felt a little hurt by those words. Why would Lily think he would skip his duties? He had changed this year hadn't she noticed yet. Last year by know him and Sirius would have pranked the first years or turned the Slytherin table pink. "Lily do you really think I would skip my duties as head boy?" he asked saying her name not using Evens. He wanted to start a fresh with Lily this year; he thought it would be a good idea to start by calling her by her name.

"Yes" She said looking at him in a know-it-all-way.

"Aw Lily that really hurt" He said putting a hand on his heart of dramatically. He couldn't help acting over dramatic it was a habit that he couldn't get rid of.

Lily rolled her eyes at James then she spotted the first years looking very lost "GRYFFINDOR FIRST YEARS OVER HERE" Lily shouted. About 10 first years came out of the crowd and stood just a bit away from James and Lily waiting for one of them to tell them what to do.

"Hi, I'm Lily this is James" Lily said introducing her and James to the scared looking first years "We are the Head boy and Head Girl of the prefects at Hogwarts. There are six prefects in each house if you ever get into any trouble please come to a prefect or a teacher and they'll sort it." James smiled he suddenly felt a proud feeling. "Now if you'll follow me and James" Lily turned and began to head up the stairs to the grand stair case. The first years followed and James followed behind to make sure that none of them got lost. He remembered when he was a first year and had met Sirius on that very occasion:

_James walked at the back of the group of first years that were following a prefect called Arthur to the Gryffindor common room. James wasn't scared like some of the first years. No. He was more excited then any thing else his parents had told him so much about Hogwarts. James just couldn't wait to start learning magic._

"_Aw…you must be a Potter" said one of the portraits on the second floor._

_James looked up at the portrait "Yes how do you know?" he asked the portrait._

"_Your hair" The portrait said "Almost every Potter has the same jet black hair and then the eyes are always like their mothers eyes. Is you mother Alecia Lancaster?"_

_James nodded._

"_Aw…yes you have her eyes. She was pretty little girl with lovely long red hair. That also seems to be a family thing all you Potters go for red-heads. Well anyway Mr. Potter I wish a good day" The portrait bowed and left._

_James then looked around only realizing that he was alone he had lost the prefect and the rest of the first years. _

"_You lost?" asked a voice behind him. James turned to see a boy standing at the top of the stairs. He had long shaggy black hair and grey misty eyes. James had seen him before at the sorting. Sirius Black he thought McGonagall had called. _

"_Yup I was to busy chatting to one of the portraits" James told him. He found it very easy to chat to Sirius like a brother. He'd never had a brother he was an only child so it kinda weird._

"_Oh so that's why you stopped. I saw you stop but I followed on figure you'd follow with the others but then when you didn't return. So I came to find you" Sirius said. James thought it was nice of Sirius to wait for him._

"_Thanks" James said "So you know the way to the common room then" that was a stupid question but James had asked it any way._

_Sirius smiled knowing it was also a stupid question "Follow me" Sirius turned "If you can keep up" he ran up the stairs._

_James ran and caught up with Sirius quickly as the first stair case they where on started to move "So what's your name?" Sirius asked._

_  
"James Potter yours?" James asked he wanted to make sure he had the right name with right person._

"_Nice to meet you James, I'm Sirius Black"_

James smiled as he remembered that day. They were just passing the very same portrait now. The man in the portrait smiled at him and James smiled back before continuing up the stairs with Lily whilst she told the first years all about the school.

"So we have the four house ghosts, you have our house ghostNearly Headless Nick, Ravenclaw's ghost The Grey Lady, Hufflepuff's ghost the fat friar and the Slytherins ghost the Bloody baron. You also have Peeves he's not a house ghost and he's extremely annoying watch out for him" Lily told them. James knew all this stuff already but he didn't mind listening to it when Lily said it. He had really fallen for her badly.

After about ten minutes they had reached the seventh floor corridor James was still walking behind the first years keeping them in check. He hadn't said anything since they had left the great hall and Lily was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with him. It was true she hadn't really given him a chance talk because she was too busy telling the first years about the school. She had done this with Remus last year and knew what to do. Also last year James and Sirius had dragged Remus off before he could help her with the first years, she wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to working with James the last time they worked together was back in there first year when James turned her parchment they where working on into a mouse. That ran right around the class making all the girls in the class scream but once someone had caught the mouse it had split into about five different mice and kept multiplying every time someone tried to catch one. Lily had say that was brilliant magic even some seventh years didn't know how to do that.

They reached the Fat lady. "Password"

"Snuggle Bunny" Lily said. She had gotten the password off of Bethany at dinner seeing as she missed the prefect meeting. She still didn't know the reason why she fell and got knock out but she was going to find out.

The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait swung open. Lily could swear she heard one or two of the first years snigger at the password she had to admit it was funny.

The first years followed her into the middle of the common room where she told them which way to the right dormitory. After that the first years ran up to there new rooms and James and Lily were left in a room alone.

"So do you know if Ginny and Ron know there way up here?" James asked. Lily was shocked at first she had nearly forgotten he was there. He had been so quiet.

"Bethany and Remus are taking them up here" Lily said suddenly unsure of what to do. She had never been alone with James before he had always been with one of his friends or the other way round.

"Oh OK" James said he sounded nervous. Lily couldn't believe James Potter sounded nervous! Who was he and what had he done with the over confident and big headed James Potter? Even though Lily never knew he might have change this year but she doubted it.

Lily opened her mouth to ask him why he was being so nervous when she heard a bark from just inside the common room. Lily looked at James he had a look of horror on his face. Was he scared of dogs or something? Then she turned to see a very angry looking golden Labrador running into the common room. "GEMMA" Lily shouted something was wrong. Lily could tell.

The Golden Labrador ran into the common room the changed quickly into to the human form of Lily's friend Gemma.

"You're an Animagus" James asked mouth a gape.

Gemma nodded a bit breathless.

A smirk appeared on James's face "You and Sirius would make a great couple" he commented

"Gemma what's wrong" Lily said ignoring the comment by James. She didn't see how Gemma and Sirius made a great couple. Gemma and Remus perhaps but Gemma and Sirius! Sirius was a playboy who had more then one girlfriend a week! And Gemma always had her head in a book.

"Malfoy"

* * *

A/N: So here's Chapter 2. Hope you liked it.

Review please.


	3. AN

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys but I'm putting this story on hold, I just can't think of what to write next. **

**I might write something else, I've got this short story for Firefly,I might work on.**

**Sorry, I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I think of something promis.**

**Entindra **


End file.
